1. Field of The Invention:
The present invention relates to an automatic guard device for seatbelts in a car. In particular, the present invention relates to an automatic guard device with which the driver and the passenger at front seats in a car are warned to fasten their seatbelts.
2. Description of Related Art:
In order to remind a driver for fastening the seatbelt thereof in a car, there are a lot of guard devices have been made already. For instance, one guard device of the prior art comprises a start switch located in the slot of a clasp to engage with a lock piece on the seatbelt and the start switch controls the high voltage coil of the ignition plug in the engine. The lock piece at an end of the seatbelt has to be inserted into the slot first such that the start switch is then pressed by the lock piece to electrically connect with the high voltage coil and the engine can be started up accordingly.
It is apparent from above description of prior art that the driver has to fasten the seatbelt before the car engine is possible to be started and it provides a function to warn the driver. However, The prior art does not work for the passenger at the front seat beside the driver. Hence, the safety of the passenger at the front seat has not been considered in the prior art.
The present invention has overcome the disadvantage of the prior art and developed an automatic guard device, which is possible to warn the driver and the passenger at the front seats in a car once both of them or one of them forgets to fasten his seat belt.
An object of the present invention is to provide an automatic guard device for seatbelts in a car, which can remind the driver and the passenger at the front seats in the car to fasten the seatbelts by way of the dual circuit design. Accordingly, the safety in a car can be enhanced effectively.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic guard device for seatbelts in a car, with which the only things have to be done by the driver and the passenger at the front seats are to confirm their seatbelts having been fastened:d already. Advantageously, it is not necessary for the driver and the passenger at the front seats to operate any switch.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic guard device for seatbelts in a car, which has a warning main unit to emit a sound and/or flashes as soon as the driver and the passenger sit on their seats.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic guard device for seatbelts in a car, which is possible to be detachably mounted in the car by way of DIY easily.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic guard device for seatbelts in a car, which can remind the driver and the passenger as soon as they sit on their seats regardless how many times they get off the car.